The Apprentice
by limbosplaything
Summary: A girl plagued with visions of what could be steals a powerful artifact with the intent of hiding it from the Queen.  A former resident of storybrooke returns to ally herself with Emma for the final battle. Rumplestiltskin/OC now with new RumBelle flavor!
1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice: Chapter One

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me

And now The Fairy Tale

**Once Upon A Time…**

There once was a young girl who lived with her parents and her brother at the edge of a small village. They were a poor family, but they were happy together. They kept chickens and pigs and worked a small plot of land, just enough to feed the four of them.

One fine morning, the girl put a rope around the neck of the largest pig and took up her staff. It would be a grand day as she was taking the pig to market in a town not far from their village. With the money from the sale, she would buy cloth for a new dress for her mother and leather so that her father could make new boots for her brother. The money left over would buy seeds for their small plot so that they would not starve through the long winter.

On the way to town, she felt faint and sat by the side of the road to drink some water. Her vision grew hazy and she became very dizzy. Suddenly before her, she saw her home. It was on fire. She heard the screams of her family, her mother and brother trapped inside, her father attempting to break them out and in the process, burning up.

Villagers ran a bucket line to their house. A healer tended to her father's burns, but as the image in front of her faded, he breathed his last.

She awoke covered in sweat, the pig gently tugging at the rope as it attempted to get closer to the nearby treeline. She got up and walked home with the pig trailing behind her.

She knew in her heart that her family was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Apprentice: Chapter Two

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me

A Flash to Fairy Tale Land

Lissandra walked wearily down the road. It seemed never ending to her tired feet. She grumbled to herself as she walked,

"The signpost said three miles to the next town, I'm sure I've walked twice that by now."

As she leaned on a tree to drink some water from her waterskin, the familiar dizziness came over her.

"Not now," she moaned as she slumped down. The image in front of her was as clear as day.

A group of soldiers dressed in black surrounded a stone house and dismounted.

"Search every corner, the Queen wants the artifact. The one who brings it to her will be rewarded handsomely." The cocky captain sneered with his last sentence and together they crept inside the house. The vision moved forward more quickly then, panning outward and showing the whole land as the seasons changed and it became a blighted wasteland.

At that moment, something changed in her vision. Something happened that had never happened before. It went _backwards_. The image reversed itself, the soldiers remounted their horses and riding away, also in reverse. It continued until it stopped several hours before its first starting point. Lissandra drew in her breath, not quite believing as she saw _herself _step out of the trees and creep towards the stone house. She saw herself touch the door and start as the door unlocked and opened for her. She watched herself walk inside, and return a moment later frantically wrapping something in her worn shawl. She watched herself creep back to the trees and disappear, covering her tracks with leaves as she went.

The vision moved faster then, the soldiers returning, dutifully saying their lines, and entering the house again. the vision panned outward, the seasons changing and the landscape staying the same year after year.

Lissandra was breathless as the vision finally ended. She was stunned. No vision had ever featured her before, only others. Each had been fraught with disaster after disaster with no room for breath in between. No vision had ever showed her a way to prevent disaster before.

As she got to her feet she knew exactly what she had to do. Her feet turned automatically in the direction of the stone house, even though she had never seen it with her waking eye before.

It was going to be a long walk.

Author's note: so I forgot to put this in chapter one, but when it starts out "The Fairy Tale" it's supposed to be a fairy tale in henry's book. When it says "In Fairy Tale Land," its supposed to be like when they flash to what the Fairy Tale counterparts are doing. When it says "In Storybrooke" it will be the people in storybrooke up to their shenanigans and what not.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

The Apprentice chapter 3

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me

And now off to Storybrooke! Or in this case… Boston

Lisa fingered the straps of the contraption in front of her. She had taken it out of its case today and laid it on the bed. It was made almost completely of leather straps. Some of the straps were no more than old scraps, faded and falling apart. Others were new shiny leather. It had obviously been taken apart and put back together using whatever pieces its maker had nearby. Lisa had wanted to remake it completely, using this as a pattern so that it would be made whole instead of the cobbled mess that it was.

In the end, it resembled a corset. There really was no other word for it. Unlike a corset however the back was covered in tiny buckles instead of the more traditional corset laces. Sometimes she would put it on just to try and understand it. It fit her perfectly.

There was only one thing that always kept her from taking it apart. It was the dagger. Even the handle was sewn into the corset. It was part of it, entwined in the leather. Indeed, it partially held the corset together in its placement. Its handle would sit just between her breasts when she wore it, the blade descending down her stomach. _Who had made this?_ she often wondered.

The fact remained that the dagger could not be removed without taking the whole thing apart and getting the puzzle back together again would be a horrendous challenge that Lisa wasn't sure she wanted to undertake at the present moment.

She packed it back into the traveling case she had chosen, carefully concealing it under the lining. It always made her paranoid, taking it out. It was like… someone really wanted this hidden. This was important somehow… she had to ... protect it…

Especially because it was time to go home.

Home to Storybrooke.

Author's note: so I had a thought recently. Mr. Gold has no first name in the show. Im going to give him one in this story. If his name is revealed in the show, I will go back and change it, no worries. Same with other small details like that.


	4. Chapter 4

The Apprentice chapter 4

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me

And now to The Fairy Tale!

There once was a girl who had visions. Visions of things to come. One day, she had a most terrible vision and when it ended she knew how she, herself, could change its outcome.

She walked for four days and four nights without stopping for rest. She feared that if she stopped, she wouldn't make it in time. Finally she reached her destination, a small stone house. The house was practically a ruin and took up a small corner of a grassy clearing deep in the forest.

She looked around and crept up to the house, laying her hand on the handle of the locked door.

_Open _she whispered in her mind, _Please open for me_. And the door opened, the rusty lock making a loud click .

She stepped inside and opened her eyes in wonder. The walls were covered in old books, mouldering in the dark.

_If only I could read, _she thought. _Such wonders I could learn!_

Under a stack of books she saw a glint of metal in the dark. As she pulled it out, she realized that it was a masterfully crafted dagger adorned with a word. A word she couldn't read. When she touched it, she felt the same dizziness she felt at the beginning of one of her visions. A feeling she now knew was the feeling of magic, of power.

She snuck out of the house, wrapping the dagger.

In her mind was a new resolve. She was going to learn to read. Then she could understand her new treasure. What was the word written on it?

What power did it hold?

Author's note: ( because there are so many of them) this story runs off of the concept that anyone can leave storybrooke as long as they have no choice but to return as opposed to the concept that no one can leave.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Apprentice chapter 5

WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes which may be unsuitable for some readers. Also, some people may not want a story with adult themes in it. Anywho, they are here in this chapter.

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Second apologies: I'm noticing as I write this that this chapter is quite wordy. This is because I tend to overdescribe things as I write them. Sorry for the drag, people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to meJ

And now to Fairy Tale Land!

Lissandra was down on her hands and knees scrubbing the hall floor of the castle. Prince James had been drunk and spilled… something… and the head housekeeper had deemed it her job to clean up. Someone had to do it after all, and why shouldn't be the new girl. Her back ached from the position and she briefly pushed herself upright, using the excuse of re-dipping her scrub brush in the bucket of dirty water beside her.

Rumplestiltskin leaned up against a wall and watched the girl work. So this was the little tart who had outsmarted not only the Queen and a large number of her soldiers, but himself as well. The room felt too hot and his pants too tight as he observed her from what he considered a very flattering angle. He was tempted to speak and ruin the silence if only because he felt like a starving man looking at a nice steak all laid out on his table.

He took his moment as she pushed herself upright and looked around to see if anyone was monitoring her.

"So tell me dearie, what brings you to such a dingy hallway as this?" so cliché, he knew, but he really had no other thought of how to start the conversation.

At his words the girl turned quickly and flailed out her arms, falling over and spilling the bucket of water in the process. The rag flew and landed on her head and her scrub brush went sailing within inches of his.

She gasped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Her eyes traveled from his boots to his eyes and down again. She finally settled them somewhere around his nose and managed to stutter for a few seconds.

"wha- who- wah-how- wh-who are you?" she finally managed.

"Why, weren't you expecting me? I would have thought you would have called me by now." He briefly shifted against the wall. He was finding this new angle even more inspiring than the last, beautiful hazel eyes and her mouth wide open.

"Why would I be expecting you? Who are you, sir?" she finally found her voice and pulled the rag from her head, sitting up. She looked around the hallway as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh don't worry about them, dearie. No one can hear us here. I wouldn't be here if they could." His friendly smile turned to the smile of a shark in the last sentence.

"But you have a very valuable trinket. A shiny bauble that belongs to me, and I would very much like it back." His voice was both soothing and menacing in the same moment.

Lissandra had lost her ability to speak. Who was this man? What trinket? Why was he here? Why? –Oh-… her mind flew suddenly to the dagger, the vision, the house in the woods.

"No." she said abruptly. "You can't have it. You work for those people, don't you? You want this... _thing_… so you can destroy the kingdoms, don't you. Well you can't have it. I would rather die than see what evil deeds you would use it for."

She stumbled to her feet, her shoes sloshing in the spilled water.

His eyebrows rose. He stared at her, dumbfounded, blinking slowly as if he couldn't process her words.

"Just who do you think I am dearie? And who are you to speak to me that way?" His voice was quiet and dangerous. Lissandra gulped and prayed her knees would cease their knocking.

"You work for the soldiers in black." She stuck her chin up in what she hoped was a defiant gesture and tried to straighten herself, hoping she looked taller and more intimidating though she figured the dirty water that now covered her servant's uniform took away any hope of that.

"Oh no no no, dearie." Rumplestiltskin smiled his shark grin once again. "I'm more of a freelance individual. And that pretty trinket you stole" he moved closer to her with every word "belongs to me. Now why don't you be a good girl and fetch it for me." He moved one hand to her face and gently stroked an index finger down her cheek.

Lissandra wanted to cry. Or call for help. Or run. One of those options. But instead, she shivered in place and when she found her voice, whispered "No."

With a flash he had pinned her up against a column, his face pressed against the side of hers, his voice hissing in her ear.

"Do you really not know who I am and what you have _stolen_? You listen to me, you little _bitch,_ you will take that dagger out from wherever you have hidden it, and you will bring it to the forest tonight. I will find you wherever you are, wherever you travel, and I will make you get down on your knees and _beg_ for forgiveness if you dare to –"

His breath was gone when her knee met his groin.

Lissandra pelted down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. She would hide somewhere in the castle tonight and steal food from the kitchen when the other servants went to bed. That left her a few hours before the bakers awoke for their morning duties and she could slip out of the castle.

All these thoughts flew into her head and out again as she was pinned to the wall by the man.

Rumplestiltskin twisted her arm behind her as he pressed her face to the stonework.

"You little _slut_, you think you can run from _me_?" he leaned against her until he heard her whimper in pain. His breathing was labored from his own pain, and he decided to take another approach.

He released her arm and let her turn and slide into a sitting position. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He smiled his shark smile again at her. "My name is Rumplestiltskin. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Lissandra shook her head and whimpered again, looking up at him with wide scared eyes.

His smile faltered for a second and then was back in full force. "But you took the dagger; it has my name written on it. I know you still have it, I would know if you traded away."

"I – I can't read…" she blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor, ashamed and embarrassed.

So… that was why she hadn't summoned him. She wasn't even able to read the bloody thing. His eyebrows furrowed together as he contemplated her in silence.

As he watched her, she burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry" she sobbed. "I did-didn't mean to take it, but it was the only- the only- the only" she stuttered and became incoherent.

Rumplestiltskin bent down, ignoring the pull of his leather pants on his recently injured nether regions, and looked into her eyes again. "The only what, dearie?" his voice was as soft and soothing as he could make it after bending like this.

"The only way to stop the darkness…" She looked at him, hiccupping slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

The Apprentice chapter 6

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to meJ

And now off to Storybrooke!

Lisa stepped out of her old VW bus and watched the engine smoke sadly in the morning air. About 8 ft in front of her was a sign that read "Now Entering Storybrooke." _It's like my home doesn't want me to come back_, she thought. She grabbed an oversized messenger bag from the bus and began the long walk into town. Someone was going to help her. She wondered who.

Sheriff Swan yawned as she left Granny's, coffee in hand. She hadn't been able to sleep last night and wasn't looking forward to the day ahead even with the promise of caffeine. She hoped today was uneventful, but most days were in Storybrooke so she doubted her fatigue would be a problem.

"Excuse me!" a voice from behind her shook her from her reverie. "Do you know if there is a towing service open this early?" a woman in her mid-twenties with short blonde hair and a nose piercing collapsed onto a chair in the outdoor dining area.

"Um.. I think so? Did you have some trouble leaving town?" The sheriff yawned again and then apologized. "Sorry, long night.."

"Oh it's no problem. And no, I wasn't leaving town I was trying to drive into town. I just don't think town likes me very much." She babbled a little, out of breath from walking. "I'm Lisa. Lisa Tisdale. I used to live in Storybrooke but I've been away for a while. Just thought it was time to come home." She laughed a little at her commentary.

"Well, welcome back. I'm Emma Swan, the new sheriff." Emma extended her hand which Lisa took and shook vigorously. "I'm on my way to work right now, I can give you a ride to the garage and they can get you a tow."

As Emma drove away from the garage, many thoughts ran through her head. Most of them were thoughts about Henry's theory. If no one could leave Storybrooke, then why did this girl leave? For that matter why had she come back? They were no more than passing thoughts however. In the end, it was just the imagination of a ten year old. Her thoughts turned back to work.

Once her bus was safely in the car of an automotive repair expert, Lisa turned her thoughts to a topic she had been trying to avoid: her former apartment. Her former landlord would be understandably concerned about whatever building she would wish to move into given the damage the last one had sustained, but for some reason she had always been able to negotiate him into a corner. It was a curious thing, really. Everyone else who rented from him or made deals with him seemed to utterly regret their decisions.

Item two on her list was finding a new job. Her old job had involved gardening for the city, keeping the public areas filled with flowers and looking nice and so forth. Perhaps that was also still open?

Item three. Well, she would think about item three later.

Luckily for her, her old gardening position was still available. Satisfied that she was now gainfully employed, she set off to find lunch and hopefully an apartment.

It was as if the air was thicker today somehow. It stifled the Mayor in her office. It felt like a storm was coming. No cloud hung in the perfect blue sky. But not a leaf moved on any tree. _Oh yes_, thought the Mayor as she stood at her office window, _a storm is coming_.

Mr. Gold felt the change as well. The air in his shop tingled with electricity. He felt a sick feeling, butterflies in his stomach. _I'm nervous_, he thought. _But why?_ He continued dusting his shop, one item at a time. He moved sluggishly, as if wading though pudding. The air was hot and stifling. He felt… trapped. Alone and trapped. Cornered. Something was coming. Something was coming, and in the base of his spine… he felt fear sitting… waiting…


	7. Chapter 7

The Apprentice chapter 7

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

The Fairy Tale.

There once was a maid who lived in a big fancy castle. She worked very hard but also very quietly. You see, she was hiding. She had taken a precious object and she was afraid that someone would find out. She would dream at night of soldiers coming to take her away. But she knew that her dreams at night were only dreams, it was the ones she had during the day that she worried most about….

One day a man came to see her, demanding the precious object back. He claimed he was the real owner and that she had no right to take it. He offered her so many wonderful things if she would give it back to him. He threatened her, he tried to bribe her, and finally he begged her quietly, hoping afterward that she wouldn't remember that part.

But still she held fast to her resolve. She would keep it safe, and she knew it was not safe with him. And so the man left… for now, he said. He promised to come on the first night of every new moon and when the sky was dark, he would ask her again.

And so he did.

And again.

And again.

And when he was gone, she began to miss him.

She worried about him when it was cold out.

Or when it rained.

But he always came.

And when he left, she waited for him again.

And again.

And while she waited, she dreamed.

And she finally learned to read.

Author's note: So it was brought up that at some point I mentioned Lissandra reading a road sign, but later she mentioned that she couldn't read. What is actually going on is that she can't read _well_, as opposed to _not at all_. While she can understand her alphabet and read things like _See Dick Run, Run Dick Run_, and count to about 20, she can't understand more complicated syllables. So reading a road sign is a question of looking at the sign, seeing that something is written there with the number 3 under it, and concluding that the sign says "3 miles to town blahblah". Anyway, sorry for the inconsistency.


	8. Chapter 8

The Apprentice chapter 8

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now to Fairy Tale Land!

Lissandra sat alone in the library. She had opened the window slightly, and now she sat with a candle and read a book of children's stories. There was no moon visible in the sky, but the stars were bright.

In the dark, with her candle, she waited.

The wind blew suddenly, catching the window and throwing it wide open. She leaped up and caught it, stopping it just in time. As she leapt, she tipped her candle. But Rumplestiltskin was waiting, and caught it just before it fell and scorched the carpet.

"Oh! You came!" Lissandra repropped the window and skipped towards him, stopping short and wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"But of course, my dear," Rumplestiltskin replied with a smile, setting the candle upright once more. "Tonight is the first night of the new moon, is it not? Tonight is our night, my dear." The shark grin returned with his last sentence. He was always ready, ready for her to make him bow and scrape. Perhaps this was the day she would finally figure out what it was she possessed.

But as usual, he was safe. "Oh look what I got for us!" Lissandra giggled suddenly in a low voice, "I made a pot of tea and I got a couple of pasties from the kitchen!" She picked up the candle and skipped over to an old table covered in the remains of a sheet. She placed the candle in the center and waved her arms in a grand manner as she greeted him.

"Dear Sir, won't you do me the honor of joining me for tea?" She curtsied and then giggled suddenly, putting her hands up to her mouth.

Rumplestiltskin gave her a deep flourishing bow.

"Why of course, my dear, I would be delighted to join you at your table." He flashed her a dashing smile which made her giggle again.

And so they sat, drinking tea and eating lukewarm meat pasties. He watched her as she ate, smiling so happily at him. This was her heaven, he realized. To her, this was such a grand thing. Tonight she was a fancy lady sitting with a friend, enjoying a meal.

"So why this room?" He commented, licking the remains of the pasty's filling off his fingers.

"I like it here," she replied. "No one ever comes here, and look at all of the books!" She spread her arms wide, a grin spreading across her face.

"Learning to read better, are you?" He smiled back at her. He tensed, waiting for her response. Any one of these old books could contain a mention of the dagger and its properties.

"Oh yes! And I was just reading this when you came in! It's a book about fairies! And I found another about giants!" She babbled on and pulled book after book out to show him like a child with new toys trying to impress a visiting friend.

"I'm going to read so well soon!" She giggled and held her books to her chest. She smiled and grinned, he hated to end it.

"Well I hate to end such a wonderful evening, but I must ask…" His voice trailed off, she knew the rest of his words.

Lissandra's eyes darkened slightly and she set the books on the table. Her smile was gone. "No, no I can't give it to you. Please, please let's just enjoy this? You won't see me at the next new moon, I know you won't."

"But of course I will, my dear." Rumplestiltskin had never managed to pry out of her just how she could see the future, but from the little he had heard, he gathered that it wasn't a definite thing, just a vague inkling of the truth. She probably had some form of visions, he mused, a manifestation of greater magical power waiting to break through. That's just what he needed, his life held in thrall by a future sorceress.

"Well my dear, if we cannot reach an agreement tonight, then I must be on my way." Rumplestiltskin bowed deeply to her and turned toward the open window. "I will see you on the next new moon."

"No, you won't." She replied. "But I will be waiting for you, just the same." Her voice was heavy and sad. She slowly set down the books she was holding as if they were now an afterthought. He turned as he left the window and looked into her big sad eyes. And then he was gone.

Author's Note: Every time I see a new episode, I get all excited and write a lot of stuff. Sorry if the story rushes a little in the next few chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

The Apprentice chapter 9

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to Storybrooke!

Lisa finished her lunch at Granny's and then steeled her nerves for the upcoming meeting with Mr. Gold. It wouldn't be easy for either of them. She'd been gone a long time; he may have had her old building demolished, he may be skeptical about renting to a crazy person, etc. However, she needed a place to live and he was the resident landlord. The bell gave its cheerful ring as she walked into his shop.

Mr. Gold looked up from his bookkeeping. Oh dear god, no. Lisa Tisdale. He steeled his nerves for the upcoming battle. Although the other residents of Storybrooke seemed to have some idea that Lisa was just another dumb blonde, he could see the intellect behind her carefully crafted persona. On many an occasion, he had a chance to witness her devious nature and he had been quite relieved when she had left for Boston. Although why she would choose to return was beyond him.

"Miss Tisdale, how nice to see you again," his teeth clenched as he smiled at her. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I'm back in town and I need a place to live." Lisa smiled brightly at him as she walked up to the counter. Unfortunately she had the attention span of a magpie, so it took her a great while as she insisted on examining every shiny object between the door and Mr. Gold.

"Ah, would you be interested in your old apartment? The remodeling has just finished. Otherwise I can find a… sturdier building…" Mr. Gold closed his books and folded his hands in front of him. _The game begins again,_ he thought. He smiled a wide friendly smile.

"Hmm… I don't know… I did like my old apartment quite a bit, would the… sturdier building… be more or less expensive?" Lisa smiled a wide friendly smile at him. _And so the game begins again_, she thought.

"It would be slightly more expensive, but I assume you are interested in renewing our agreement from your last lease?" Mr. Gold cocked one eyebrow, and Lisa nodded. "Then the price will remain the same." He walked to the back room and returned a moment later with a thick sheaf of papers in a folder. "Only a few details need to be changed in your lease then, we can do it right now." Another friendly smile for her, his face would hurt tonight.

"I'm so pleased! And our agreement remains the same then? I dust your house and your shop once a week and polish all the hardwood floors?" Lisa smiled sweetly for him and cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Well, we really should reflect the higher rent price somewhere… But I'm sure we can figure out the details later." Mr. Gold handed her a set of keys and wrote down the address on a piece of paper. "Here it is, go take a look and by the time you come back I should have the paperwork finished." He hadn't felt like drawing the battle for the lease out. Now that it was nearly over, he could relax and let things get back to normal.

Lisa always made him feel like he had been caught with his pants down. It wasn't just her friendly attitude towards just about anyone she met. There was something… almost wrong in her. She walked though her life like an actor reading a script. In the months before she had left for Boston she had dropped her façade for him on a few occasions. He had seen someone devious in her eyes. He saw someone who didn't ask questions because she already knew the answers, not because she was too dumb to ask the questions.

"All right then, I will see you in a few." This time her smile was genuine. She turned and waltzed out of the shop. Mr. Gold slumped slightly against the counter in relief. She would come back, sign the papers, and then this particular battle would be over. It was always the initial battle that was the hardest. Now the dance would begin… he was looking forward to that.

Author's Note: some questions have popped up in the reviews, so I thought I'd take a moment to respond.

Q: Why is so scared of Lisa? What power does she have over him?

A: She doesn't hold any specific power over him, she blew up her kitchen. He fears for his buildings.

Q: Is Rumplestilskin really fond of her, or is he just using her?

A: he may become fond of her, but right now he belongs to her, he's not using her for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

The Apprentice chapter 10

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to the Fairy Tale!

There once was a maid who lived in a big castle. She had a friend who would visit her on the first night of every new moon.

But one night, he didn't come.

So she waited.

And waited.

She didn't see him again for a full year. It was a long time. She made the year pass by reading many wonderful books, each more wonderful than the last. Soon she began to read books about magic. Some were new and some were old. Some were quiet, while others hummed with power in their pages.

One book spoke of old curses and how to break them.

One book spoke of old curses and how to make them.

And one book told her of a dagger. The dagger held power, the book said. Whoso ever held the dagger held power over the one whose name was written on the blade.

But such things would have to wait, for the maid had visions of the future. While they had once been quite powerful, now they were lessened somehow and would only give her tiny inklings of the future. Since the fateful day with the vision that led her to the precious object she stole, none of her visions have given her such clarity.

But now one overwhelmed her.

It hurt her.

And when it ended, she knew her next path. She must leave the castle that had been her home for a short time, and she must travel far away. Her path led to an evil sorceress who lived alone in an even greater castle.

A sorceress who once turned herself into a dragon.

A sorceress named Maleficiant.

And so she traveled far and wide searching for the castle. On the way she met trolls, dwarves, kings, mermaids, princes, giants, heros, villains, and even a lost rakshasa. But nowhere did she find her friend, though she searched as often as she could. She contemplated the object she had stolen, but felt it would be rude to simply summon him. He was her friend, how could she command him?

Finally she found the great castle she sought. She was brought before the sorceress and asked the question that the vision had burned into her mind.

"May I be your Apprentice?"


	11. Chapter 11

The Apprentice chapter 11

WARNING: this chapter contains naughty bits, watch out!

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to Fairy Tale land!

Lissandra had arranged time off from her studies and wandered out to the forest to pick herbs for the spells she needed to practice. Once she was alone, she touched her hand to her stomach, and to the dagger concealed in the corset like apparatus she had made out of leather scraps.

"Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee." She spoke with a firm certainty. She had no doubt that he would answer her call.

"Well well well. It seems the little Patchwork Princess is all grown up." Rumplestiltskin walked up from behind her and turned to face her. "And what can I do for you today, dearie?"

"Patchwork princess? Is that what I am? I wish to know, my Golden Prince," she delighted in her new nickname and curtsied as she voiced his, "Where have you been this past year?"

"Oh I've been busy. No time for my previous trivial hobbies. So many things have happened, so many deals to make. It's been a wonderful year." He gave one of his characteristic laughs and waved his hands dramatically.

Lissandra contemplated him quietly. Anger, hurt, jealously, sorrow welled up inside of her. She didn't know what to say. Why hadn't he visited her? What was so important that it trumped securing his freedom? Or spending some time with a friend? She turned from him and walked towards a nearby stream.

Rumplestiltskin followed a few feet behind her with a smile on his face. It had been torture to stay away from her for so long every month wondering whether this was the month his freedom would be gone forever. He had watched from afar as she traveled to Maleficiant's castle, ready to step in and defend her should the need arise. But she was resilient and resourceful and above all, unshakably friendly towards everyone she met from the most disgusting troll to the most beautiful fairy. She had been very… _determined_ … in her quest. And she had finally settled here, at the castle of one of the most powerful sorceresses in the lands. He could feel her magic growing in her. Now he had butterflies in his stomach. She had finally summoned him here. What did she want from him?

When she reached the edge of the stream she began to undress. She stripped off all of her clothing except the corset and then turned towards Rumplestiltskin.

"I have decided to take a swim. Would you care to join me?" Her voice was silk with a hint of steel. She cocked one eyebrow and gave him a small half smile.

Rumplestiltskin drew in a shaky breath and admired the view he had of her. It had been… a while… since the last time he had shared the intimate company of a woman. What was this one up to? He saw the handle of the dagger resting between her plump breasts. She was a very dedicated caretaker.

"Perhaps just for a few moments, but for modesty's sake dearie, would you mind?" He motioned for her to turn around. She smiled and giggled, putting her hands up to her face. She turned and walked into the stream slowly.

He undressed, folded his clothes next to hers, and slid into the water. The water was chest deep in the center where she had stopped. He moved behind her and began to wash her back. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her chest, leaning back in his arms.

"So tell me, my golden prince, what are you tempted to take first? The dagger?" She laid his right hand on the hilt. "Or me?" She laid his left hand on her chest. "I can feel you tremble. And I can tell you right now which choice I'd prefer." She purred like a cat with a saucer of cream as her hands began to fondle and stroke his body.

He turned her and walked her toward the bank where their clothes lay. A large boulder stood partially out of the water, and he placed one of her hands on it as he began to return the attention that she had been giving him. She tried to turn around and face him, but he pushed her back, pressing his face to the side of her neck and using his feet to push hers farther apart. He had never been very good at lovemaking, but he figured that if he took things slow and steady, he could satisfy both of their appetites.

She used one hand to brace herself against the rock, and the other she used to guide his hands to their needed destinations. She gave a loud moan when he pressed into her, and reveled in his shaky gasp when she clenched around him. He kept a slow and steady pace which was fine with her. It had been quite a while since the last time she was in such an… intimate encounter.

They finished within a breath of each other, panting together. He remained in her for a moment longer, using her body and the boulder to steady himself. They detached from each other and stumbled toward the bank. They helped each other out of the stream and redressed, savoring the last touches before their mutual embarrassment set in. They sat down in silence and dried in the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

The Apprentice chapter 12

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to Storybrooke!

Lisa stretched as she slowly woke up. She had been having a very nice dream… something about a castle… She rolled over onto her back as she spread-eagled in … not her bed. She opened her eyes and watched Mr. Gold finish dressing. She sat up slowly and murmured a sleepy "Morning," before yawning hugely.

"Finally awake then? Did you sleep well?" Mr. Gold finished tying his tie and slid into his suit coat.

"Mm-hmm," Lisa rubbed her eyes and looked around for her clothes. She did remember wearing clothes last night, of that she was certain. Giving up for the moment, she wrapped herself in one of the sheets and hopped out of bed. As Mr. Gold finished buttoning his suit, she shuffled over to him and pretended to straighten his tie. It was already perfectly straight, but she always looked for excuses to touch him after waking up in his bed. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he slid an arm around her waist.

He couldn't remember when their dance started. She had worked for him for as long as she had been renting from him. Once a week she would dust his shop after she finished her regular work day. Most of the time it happened on a Tuesday. Then on Thursday or so she would dust his house and sweep and polish the floors. He would come home; they would chat, have a drink, sometimes dinner, and then go to bed together. The next morning they would wake and go their separate ways.

It was a relief to both of them that they never discussed this particular arrangement. It worked, and that was the important part.

"What time is it?" Lisa murmured against his neck as she kissed it.

"Still early, I just have some paperwork I want to finish before I open the shop today." Mr. Gold kissed the top of her head and detached himself. "Don't forget to lock up," he said as he grabbed his coat.

"I won't." She yawned again as he left. She dressed and locked up the house. Breakfast at Granny's sounded good.

Sheriff Swan had just arrived at Granny's when Lisa walked through the door.

"Hey, it's... Lisa, right? How's your bus?" Emma hadn't seen Lisa since she dropped her off at the garage. She had wondered about the strange girl who had somehow managed to leave Storybrooke and return. However, she had seen Lisa going in and out of Gold's shop on a regular basis, so she hadn't wanted to pry too much.

"Oh hey!" Lisa seemed quite bouncy this morning. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for driving me around! It's nice to see you again! Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Lisa took up a space on the bar and smiled brightly at Emma, waiting for her to take a seat.

"Um, sure, okay?" Emma smiled a confused smile and took a seat.

"My bus is doing fine, by the way." Lisa smiled at Emma as she picked up a menu. "And it is nice to see you again. I was hoping to bump into you so I could thank you."

Emma smiled again. This girl tended to ramble.

"So tell me," Emma began a few minutes later as she dug into her breakfast, "You left Storybrooke and came back? From what I've heard, not a lot of people manage that." Emma didn't want to sound too eager, but the question had crossed her mind several times in the last couple weeks.

"Ah, yes." Lisa was suddenly hesitant compared to her earlier bubbly conversation. "I have a… medical issue that is a bit of a mystery. I was seeing a specialist in Boston for about six months. I came back to Storybrooke when it was clear to me that the treatment wasn't going anywhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Emma eyes widened a little.

"It's okay, no biggie, I was getting a bit homesick anyway." Lisa smiled brightly once more as she ate her eggs. "So what brought you here?"

Emma smiled and began her story…

Author's Note: sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I was before. I'm finding it harder to write the Storybrooke scenes than it is to write the Fairy tale scenes. Hopefully this isn't too disappointing.


	13. Chapter 13

The Apprentice chapter 13

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to the Fairy Tale!

There once was an apprentice to a powerful sorceress whose mind was touched with visions of what could be. One day a vision showed her how to save the land by stealing a strange artifact. It turned out that the artifact was the means of control over a powerful man who was filled with a curse almost as old as magic itself. The curse was so old; it was almost part of the world now.

But when she stole the artifact, she knew none of these things. She only knew that the first night of every new moon when the sky was black as pitch with only the stars for light, a man would come to visit her and ask her to give him the artifact.

Each time he visited, she knew it was not the right time to return it. Each time… but the last time.

Under the tutelage of the great sorceress, she was learning to harness her powers. She could now see forwards and backwards whenever she chose. But over the years that she had known the owner of the artifact, she had grown very fond of him, and now the thought of him leaving her made her too sad to bear.

_Just a little longer_, she thought. I _will keep it only a little while longer_. But _just a little longer_ turned into a whole year… then two… then more… until she had forgotten when she had first said _just a little longer_.

Her training continued with the great sorceress, until she was powerful enough to leave and start her own life somewhere else. She chose to build a small cottage in the middle of lovely woodland near her mistress's castle. She started a small flock of sheep to keep her company, and she learned to spin thread. There were no mirrors in her cottage but for a small black mirror. While she spun thread on her wheel, she used the black mirror to look backwards and watch another spin thread on his wheel. It was a memory from a long time ago…

He always came. On the first night of the new moon, he knocked on her door. She invited him in, and oh the wonderful stories he would tell! Sometimes they would stay up until the cock welcomed the sun with his crowing.

Sometimes, he would not come. But she had grown selfish and arrogant in her magic, and she would summon him. She would order him to come, and then they would fight. In the end, she was his mistress and he was her servant. Each time she did it, she felt a pulling on her heart and she realized the mistake she was making over and over again.

She knew one day that she loved him. She cried silently when she knew he would never love her in return. _If only I had given it back to him, _she thought as she cried. But she knew that in her heart, she was a selfish girl who only wanted to keep him, to possess him.

One night after they had fought and he had left her alone with her sorrow, she looked into her black mirror and searched for a way to end the torment. But there was no end for her to see. All of the futures she saw ended in pain.

_I am too selfish_, she chided herself. _How can I be happy, can others around me be happy if all I want is to make myself happy? _

She resolved to change the future she saw, and decided to travel for a while. So she packed up the few possessions she treasured, sold her sheep to a shepherd in the town nearby, and set off to find an adventure, to do some good in the world, or something…

Author's note: thank you all who have gotten this far for bearing with me. I am plagued with the knowledge of knowing where this story ends up, but not quite how to get it there, so my updates are far apart from each other. See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

The Apprentice chapter 13

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to Fairy Tale Land!

Lissandra travelled for many days and nights through lands that were strange to her. It had been so long since the last time she had ventured out into the world. Finally she stopped at an inn that seemed friendly enough. The land around it was torn with the remnants of war. She sat in the inn and ate the stew they served and listened to the world around her.

"…traded away his daughter, he did. All to end the war." One man took a swig of ale from his glass as he commented to his friend.

"I heard the girl made the choice herself, she chose to go off with that beast." His friend waggled a finger at the first man.

"Excuse me," Lissandra quietly inserted her words, "I am new to this land, may I inquire about the war's end? As I understand, it has been going on for quite some time, but now it has ended?" This may be a land she could be of service to. This may be her new future, to help rebuild after the war's end. After all, the talents of a sorceress could be very useful.

"We were all certain the war was lost, my lady." The first gentleman who spoke touched his hand to his cap as he saw her. She wasn't dressed in the most expensive clothes, but anyone could tell they were well made. She was obviously a person of some importance, somewhere. "Our leader had one last chance, to make a deal with that beast, Rumplestiltskin. He promised gold to Rumplestiltskin in exchange for ending the war, but it turned out that the monster had other plans. He demanded our leader's daughter, Belle, in return for ending the war. And he took the girl back with him. Who knows what has become of her. Her betrothed went looking for her a fortnight ago, and has not yet returned. His family mourns him, they all fear the worst."

"But for all we know, it may take a fortnight to get to the monster's lair," the second man chimed in when the first paused for breath. "You always assume the worst, Deagle."

"And you always have to put a bright side to everything," Deagle replied bitterly. "Mark my words, that girl is as good as dead there."

Lissandra kept her face still while she listened but inside she was burning with jealousy. Another girl? He had just showed up to some random little hole of a kingdom and picked up another girl? She thanked the gentlemen for their time and their stories and left them to their conversation and dinner. Before she left, she asked Deagle if he knew of any stories that would have directions to the lair of this beast. He knew a few vague directions, and told her so. She thanked him again.

The next morning she set out in the direction that he had given her. She had finally fallen asleep near dawn, a stone inside her chest where her heart should be. As she walked along the road, leading her horse with her belongings tied to its saddle, she began to sob loudly.

_What on earth am I crying for?_ She chided herself mentally_. It's not as if this could have turned out well for me, not after the way I've been treating him. _

She walked for many more days and nights, stopping to sleep near the side of the road.

One afternoon, she heard the sound of a carriage coming down the road. She stepped to the side to let it pass. Dread grew in her when she saw it was surrounded by the same black clad knights that had graced her visions years before.

The carriage stopped in front of her and the curtain was pulled aside. A beautiful woman in black greeted her.

"Hello my dear, I thought I'd stop as I don't see too many women travelling alone down my roads. Might I ask what brings you to this area?" The woman's voice was very friendly with a hint of steel beneath it.

"I have always wished to travel, my lady," Lissandra curtsied gracefully for her. She had seen this woman before, visiting her mistress on occasion. Maleficiant had referred to her as a Queen of some nearby land or other, but hadn't gone into detail. "I find this land very pleasing to my eyes and wish to see as much of it as possible."

The Queen smiled a friendly smile that did not reach her eyes. "Well, when you are done seeing this beautiful countryside, you must come visit my land. It too is quite beautiful. I must drive on if I am to make it to the next town before dark. It was lovely meeting you." She smiled again and signaled the driver to continue. Lissandra waved at the carriage as it sped away. _What a strange woman_, she thought with a puzzled expression. And so she continued on her way.

That night Lissandra killed a rabbit and sat roasting it over the fire. She was filled with a sadness that she could not place. He had never mentioned the other girl to her in the last months that he had visited. She wondered how it was going. Were he and the other girl friends? Or more? She decided that her rabbit was cooked enough and pulled it off of the fire to let it cool.

As she turned to find her eating utensils, she felt a great burning coming from the dagger strapped to her chest. It spread fast, scorching her skin and digging into her. She felt as though her chest was contracting and she couldn't breathe. The burning spread to her skin and she watched her hands change colors in the firelight. As the burning spread, a great magic filled her. It soaked her skin, it poured over her, it filled her, it overflowed. The power overwhelmed her and left her writhing on the ground trying to gain some control. It was over in a moment but it felt like a lifetime. A great empty feeling was left. She tore open her dress and unstrapped the dagger. The blade was red and too hot to touch. It steamed in the cold night air.

She remembered some of the things she had been taught about curses. One was that true love's kiss could supposedly conquer any curse. Obviously, something had attempted to break this one. _True love_, she thought. _He loves her_. Her heart ached at this thought. She picked her rabbit out of the dirt it had fallen into and began to brush it off, not noticing the large tears streaming down her cheeks. True love. And why not? Didn't he deserve it? Didn't everyone, no matter who they were, deserve true love?

She finished her rabbit and extinguished her fire. She curled up in her cloak and tried to sleep, still with tears flowing down her face. _True love_, she thought again_, with her, not me_.

As she drifted off, another thought came to her. Something she had read in the same book that contained the story of the dagger. Some curses where too powerful to break, instead they found a new host.

Her mind was filled with dreams that night, but they were only dreams.

Author's note: thank you for sticking with me this long! Sorry these don't come out as fast as id like them to!


	15. Chapter 15

The Apprentice chapter 15

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to Storybrooke!

The school was having a bake sale to raise money for a field trip. Mary Margaret had volunteered to make cupcakes in order to ensure that a decent number of baked goods were available in the event some children forgot or were unable to bring a contribution of their own. She had managed to rope Emma into it, and with a bit of convincing, Ruby and Ashley with the promise of a girls night and a night off from motherhood. At the last minute, the two had cancelled. Ruby had to work, and the baby had caught a cold.

Now Mary Margaret stood looking at a kitchen full of baking materials, Emma, and the ever present bottle of whisky.

"You know, I think I can find one more person…" Emma's voice trailed off as she suddenly remembered Lisa's phone number stuffed into the pocket of her coat. "I don't know her very well though."

"Is it that Lisa girl you mentioned earlier?" Mary Margaret began to read the instructions on a package of cake mix. "I wouldn't mind if you called her, she sounds nice enough."

10 minutes later, Lisa was at the door with her trademark hopeful-puppy-looking-for-a-treat smile on her face. "Hello! I was so happy to get your call! This sounds like a fun night! I brought wine!"

Emma smiled in return, her eyebrows raised. "Oh, that's… so nice of you. Please come in."

Lisa was an enthusiastic cupcake maker and her cheerful demeanor made the night go by faster. They traded stories of Storybrooke gossip as Lisa had missed much while she had been away. Mary Margaret as well was perplexed by Lisa's ability to leave, but she didn't dwell on it.

The cupcake making finished, Lisa turned and left for home with the promise of further girls' nights in the future. The wind was cold as she pulled her coat around her, and she paused under a street light to find her gloves. Across the street walked a couple.

"I'm so glad you've agreed to stay, David," the blond woman laid her head on the man's shoulder.

"Me… too." The man looked in the direction of Mary Margaret's apartment building.

Having found her gloves, Lisa continued towards her own apartment, the street quiet and dark around her. It was starting to get a bit… creepy…

"Hello there," a voice came from nowhere behind her and she jumped. "Oh! I didn't mean to startle you," Regina put her hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes… yes, I am." Lisa's heart was beating out of her chest. "Just a little jumpy, Storybrooke can be a little creepy at night."

"Ah yes, I see a couple of lights are out on this street. I'll have to file a report in the morning. Have we met before, my dear? You seem very familiar to me." Regina was all smiles, but they were the smiles of a shark.

"Um… perhaps? I do work for the city. I plants flowers. We may have met sometime." Lisa shivered uncontrollably as she spoke. Ice was flowing through her veins and her head began to swim.

"My dear, you don't look at all well. Let me walk you home." Regina was still smiling as she wrapped an arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"No… that's alright… I…"

And then there was blackness.

Author's note: So I feel like I've lost sight of where I was going with this fic. I'm just going to plow through the end bits and wrap up the story as best I can. Another fic idea is bugging me, and I feel I must move on.


	16. Chapter 16

The Apprentice chapter 16

Apologies: lately ive been dreaming up stories and I have a need to get them on paper. This story may not be well thought out, or well written, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, im only torturing them here for a brief time. They belong to ABC. The character of the Apprentice belongs to me.

And now off to the Fairy Tale!

There once was an apprentice to a powerful sorceress who fell in love with a cursed man. The man had enormous power which came to him at a terrible price.

But old things are not always as they seem. The curse was so old and powerful that it had become so much more than when it had begun. One day the curse felt the man's heart waver, and so it decided to leave him. It selected a new host and began to transfer, but the man was afraid to lose it. He clutched at it, not allowing it to free him, and so it stayed.

But it was not content.


End file.
